onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 808
Chapter 808 is titled "Duke Inu-Arashi". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 4: Syrup Village. Short Summary The Minks were confused at the Mammoth's demand for Raizo, and declared that they had never heard of him. The Mammoth, now revealed to be Kaido's right hand man Jack, attacked the city anyway along with his underlings, despite meeting strong resistance from the Minkmen. Luffy and his group now understand why it is advisable to never mention "Raizo" or "Wano" among the natives, lest they are asking for trouble. After being introduced to the Musketeer Sicilian, they see Chopper and his assistants tending to the Duke Inu-Arashi. The Duke expressed his gratitude to the Straw Hats for helping them recover from their defeat. Wanda insisted that they would have won against the invaders if it weren't for the weapon that Jack deployed against them, which Chopper clarified to be Caesar's poison gas weapon. Long Summary Seventeen days ago, the minks reacted in shock to a mammoth appearing as the guard monkey rang the Raid Bell, shouting that pirates have broken through the gate and taken out the guards. The minks told the mammoth that they have never heard of Raizo and asked him to leave. Sheepshead mocked the minks as one of them told the mammoth to state his name, which angered the pirate. Sheepshead told them that the mammoth was Jack the Drought, Kaido's right-hand man and one of three people known as the Calamities. Sheepshead, the Gifters Headliner, told the minks to hand over Raizo or forfeit their peaceful existence, but Monjii refused, saying Jack would have to search peacefully. However, Jack responded by swinging his trunk, leveling several buildings. Jack stated that he did not come to talk and once again demanded that Raizo be brought to him. The minks refused yet again, and Jack ordered the Pleasures to lay waste to the country. However, the Pleasures were easily repelled by minks young and old using Electro. Monjii told Jack that every mink was a born warrior and could defend themselves, saying they had powerful warriors and that it would be wiser to talk with the duke. However, Jack refused and sent the Gifters to fight, and the minks were shocked by the Gifters' animal-like traits. In the present, Usopp is shocked that the attackers were underlings of Kaido, and Wanda states that she still does not know how they got onto the island. Luffy is excited to hear about a mammoth, causing Usopp to berate him, and Brook tells his crewmates that the event is why they should not mention the samurai. However, Luffy says that he is sad that the ninja Kin'emon mentioned was likely not on the island, shocking and angering his crew. Wanda asks with suspicion if Luffy is privy to something about Wano Country, but Brook denies this as he and the others beat Luffy up. They then reach the duke's sanatorium, and Wanda says they can continue the discussion later. A ruckus is occurring at the sanatorium, with a mink named Sicilian throwing several minks into a bottomless pit. Wanda rushes to him to see what the problem is, and Sicilian states that he threw some minks into the pit because they were talking about sweet things in his presence. The remaining minks apologize to him as Wanda reveals that she has brough the Straw Hat Pirates, causing Sicilian to immediately bow and thank them for saving the country. Sicilian then opens the doors to where Duke Inu-Arashi waited on his bed, and Inu-Arashi greeted and thanked the Straw Hats. Luffy commented that the duke looked very strong, but Inu-Arashi rebuffed this, saying a defeated person could not receive that honor. However, Wanda argues that they had the upper hand until Jack brought a weapon into Mokomo Dukedom, and Chopper reveals to a confused Luffy that Jack used Caesar's poison gas weapon to destroy the country. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kaya and the Usopp Pirates are overjoyed with Usopp's new wanted poster. *A flashback of Jack's attack on Zou is shown. **Jack is a mammoth Devil fruit user, the captain of the Mammoth, and Kaido's right hand man. **Jack's epithet is "Jack the Drought Damage", because whatever land he passes through decays away as though it went through a drought. *Kaido's crew's name is the Hundred Beast Pirates and the structure of the crew is explained: **Jack is one of Kaido’s three closest henchmen known as “The Disasters”. **The Beasts Pirates has two known divisions: Gifters and Pleasures. ***Gifters have animal parts on their bodies. ***Sheepshead is fully introduced, as the leader of the Gifters. ***Ginrummy, the girl who was seen with the Beasts Pirates whom Sanji flirted with, is named and introduced. *The minks are natural born fighters. **They are able to use "Electro" from a very young age. **They retain their strength to very old age. *"Full-Power" Sicilian, squad captain of the Three Inu-Arashi Musketeers, is introduced. *The Straw Hats meet Inu-Arashi, who makes his first appearance. *The Beasts Pirates used Caesar's poison gas weapon to destroy the Mokomo Dukedom. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 808